In the Shade of Truth
by Schemering
Summary: Born to parents involved in the underworld, Rose's upbringing was anything but normal. She just wants to graduate and practice law, but what happens when one night changes everything? The life she hoped to edge away from envelopes her world with secrets, betrayal, surprises, and much more than she bargained for. Who can she really trust to keep her safe and be truthful? AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It is an odd thing to realize that life will never slow down for you. The feelings that a tragedy brings forth never truly heal, and the aftermath is a difficult burden to bear. Factoring in that the tragedy was the death of my mother, the only family I had ever known I'd had, it was overwhelming for someone facing the angst of her teenage years and life at boarding school.

The night my mother died was Christmas Eve. Instead of going home, I was spending my holiday break with a friend of mine named Vasilisa Dragomir. Her family treated me like I was a part of theirs and never made me feel unwelcomed.

I do not recall how exactly everything happened. I remember it in bits and pieces. Most people say I blocked out the memory. Others said that I was in a catatonic state. Regardless of what people think, the point is, I don't remember that night well.

What I do remember was the phone I had for emergencies- the one only my mother had the number to- had rung that night. I had not received a call from her in two months. That call had been cryptic, saying that she would be going deep into hiding but that everything would be fine provided that she shook off the tail following her. She told me to take care of myself and had hung up.

This call was different. I did not answer the phone. I was in the shower because Lissa's cat had knocked over a mug of cooling hot cocoa onto my lap. Lissa answered the phone. She was the one who told me the news. And regardless of what state everyone said I was in, the one thing I do remember is that she stood by my side, despite how violently or traumatically I had reacted. I remember feeling her presence through it all.

The next night, a tall man showed up at my door. He was blue-eyed and had black hair. When he first spoke, I thought he was southern. It was all a part of his cover. My father had taught him to own whatever identity or character he chose. He didn't really lie about the big facts. He was my older half-brother and his name was Christian. My father was out of the country and had asked him to retrieve me. They had been looking for me for years, and it wasn't until the news of my mother's death in a small, podunk newspaper obituary that they had finally been able to locate me.

What they didn't tell me at first was that my mother's paranoia had not been unfounded. She had been a part of a criminal organization in Europe (because apparently we were European) in which she would go in undercover or be sent as an emissary, representing the criminal family she worked for. She had been the second most trusted person of the head of the criminal family known as the Dashkovs'. She had ascended through the ranks quickly with her skill and intelligence. Just like she had come to join their ranks, she had disappeared. It had been a hasty retreat.

Christian did not really know much from what I could tell. He told me the basics. Our father was known as Zemy. His real name was Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur. He had been Robert Doru's right hand man.

Robert Doru had taken over the Dashkov crime family because he was the first born son of the previous leader. Having no hope that his wife would bear him any children, the previous leader had kept a mistress that bore him the son he desperately wanted and needed to run the family business. As if by a miracle, his wife bore him a son, too, a few years later. She had died in child birth though. Because of this, the previous leader had not been able to stand the sight of his second, legitimate son, Victor Dashkov, and had given Robert the reigns of the family when he had stepped down. This was, apparently, a fact that Victor never forgave his father for. Some said that the poison that had killed the previous leader had been given to him by Victor as revenge for the insult. So, while Robert had never-ending patience and kindness for his younger brother, Victor had a profound hatred brewing inside for Robert.

Because Robert had not appointed Victor as his most trusted worker, Victor not only hated Robert even more- he, also, hated our father with a passion. Apparently, there had been an ongoing rivalry. This was a rivalry that our father won easily each and every time.

When my mother, known as the Guardian, had ascended, Victor felt an attraction towards her. It was one that was also felt by our father. Robert paired Zemy and the Guardian in missions constantly because they complimented each other in skill and agility. They were the best and the Dashkov family had been the most feared organization in Europe thanks in major part to them.

After a while of working together, Christian speculated that they had gotten to know each other and a romance had started. Zemy had asked my mother for her hand in marriage. My mother had accepted, though she wanted to be secretive about it until the time came. She was smart enough to not overestimate Victor's cruelty. When Zemy had gone to ask for Robert, the head of the family's, blessing, Robert accepted gleefully. What they could not know was that Victor was listening.

This was happening while my mother was discovering a shocking surprise. She was expecting me. She was contemplating what the best course of action in delivering the news to my father, but for whatever reason, it never happened. Whatever transpired between Victor and her that night made my mother flee without a backwards glance. She did leave a note behind not to trust Victor because he was going after Robert and Zemy. Before Zemy could warn Robert though, Victor had already stabbed him in the back, quite literally, and had taken over the Dashkov family. Zemy fled. He tried to find my mother but without knowing her real name or anything important enough about her to find her, my mother was a ghost, who slipped right through his fingers.

It was shortly after that that Zemy found out he had a son named Christian Ozera by a previous conquest of his years before. Christian's mother had fallen into a rough life of drug abuse. She had enough conscience to search for Zemy to deliver his child to him. She kept in contact with Christian, from what I knew, but it was only a couple of times a year. She had supposedly gotten better and led a normal life. Whatever that meant. Christian might have been interested in including her more in his life if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted her to maintain a normal life. Because despite of residing in California now, it did not mean that he was not heavily involved in my father's lifestyle.

After my father had fled Victor Dashkov, he had the established reputation and contacts to start his own organization. So that is exactly what he did. Zemy, the Turkish mobster, was my father. Christian worked for him and had asked to learn everything he could in order to one day take over the business. Zemy agreed after testing his strength both mentally and physically. His one condition was this: to find my mother. Christian agreed and had dedicated six years to finding my mother. My mother was crafty though. My existence was a surprise to everyone which was why Christian had taken a day to come pick me up. They were thrown for a loop. It seemed to explain some things for my father though. The reason she had left was for me, not because of whatever other fears he had had.

Christian explained that his theory was the following. Having found out that Zemy and my mother were going to be married, he had taken drastic action. Christian believes he had threatened Zemy's life or Robert's in order to get her to stay with him instead. My mother, being strong-willed, would have preferred to lull him into a false sense of security and taken off in the end. It was Christian's belief that she had left to protect me during and after her pregnancy. It was her intention to never involve me in this kind of lifestyle.

Regardless, Zemy had discovered my existence. I had never seen the man. He did not take pictures, so I had no way of knowing what he looked like. Christian said I had his hair and eye color. He told me that he had not had time to see me because he was a very busy man. I didn't doubt that he was. I just knew the truth. Christian had spoken to my father once on Skype or something of the equivalent presumably. I was eavesdropping. Zemy had said that I looked too much like my mother for him to be near me. I reminded him of all that he had lost.

Five years later and here I was. I was still living with Christian in a penthouse. Lissa and I went to Stanford together. Christian had laughed until he had no air left in his lungs and beyond when he found out I was studying to be an attorney. I didn't care. It was what I wanted. Lissa went to school to be a doctor. She was leaning towards pediatrics. She loved little kids. I didn't know what to do with those things half the time- the children, I mean. The way I was raised, I'm sure I would not be a suitable mother for any child. I didn't exactly have the best example growing up. Not that I really blamed my mother too much for what had happened. At least not now that I knew most of the back story.

It was the moment of truth. Dead week had been intense. Reviewing and memorizing all the information I had learned throughout not only this semester, but throughout the years was nerve-wracking. After these finals, I had one more round and I could finally graduate. I was second in my class. A girl named Mia Rinaldi was first in our class. We had never gotten along. She always gave me dirty looks that made me want to punch her in the face. As far as I knew, I had never actually done anything to provoke her intense ire.

The only person in my law classes that I associated with was named Adrian Ivashkov. I had met him my freshman year. I had wanted to see what all the fuss was about when it came to college parties, so I had dragged Lissa with me. Adrian had defended my honor when some drunken frat guy had tried to cop a feel and from then on, we were friends. Even if _he _was the one trying to cop a feel nowadays.

Unfortunately for him, the night I met him, I also met my boyfriend of four years now. Jesse Zelkos. I liked Jesse because no one else would have tolerated the fact that I wanted to keep my hymen intact until marriage in this day and age. I knew it frustrated him some times, but he never pressured me for more. He was considerate in that way.

Adrian said that Jesse was full of it and that I should not trust a guy who didn't want more during the course of a four year relationship. I explained to him that Jesse was different from most guys. But Adrian usually has a point. And that point was proven this afternoon.

"Hey, Jesse. It's Rose…again. I guess you forgot that I'm getting out of class early. So since you're not here, I'm going to hitch a ride with Adrian and Lissa, and I'll be over in about twenty minutes. Love you. Bye," I left the voicemail.

"Didn't answer you, huh? Some boyfriend he is," Adrian snorted as I got into his vehicle.

"Adrian, please don't start. I have a migraine, and I still need to do another review of the material for the first final tomorrow," I sighed, rubbing my temple.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. You need to relax," he advised, while lighting up a clove cigarette.

I fanned the smoke away from me as he chuckled. He stopped right in front of the curb where a platinum blonde, statuesque girl stood. He lowered the window and wolf whistled.

"Need a ride, sweet cakes?" he asked, while lowering his glasses to check the girl out.

The girl thumped him on the head as gently as possible with her book bag and got into the back seat. She let herself collapse against the seat like a lifeless body. She had bags under her eyes. And she had lost about ten pounds since the semester had started. This was a cause for worry seeing as she had always been underweight for her height.

"Hey, Liss. I'm going to drop off a book that I borrowed from Jesse and then, we can go to your place. You look like you need some sleep urgently," I assessed.

"I can sleep when I'm dead," she grumbled and curled into herself, letting her eyes fall shut.

I sighed. "With the way you've been taking care of yourself that may be sooner rather than later so don't fight me on this." Sometimes, I had to use my no nonsense voice with her when she went to extremes like this. We took care of each other. We were practically family and it was an unspoken duty to look out for each other always.

She sighed and grumbled something unintelligible until her breathing evened out. Adrian parked in front of Jesse's apartment building, and I hopped out with the book in hand. I made my way up the stairs, knowing that Adrian was probably boring holes into my back with his intense gaze. He did that often, although I'm not sure he even realized that he did it.

I let myself in with the key quietly. I didn't know if he was sleeping or not. He had started at his father's practice last week, being a year ahead of me, and it was his first day off. I left his book on the coffee table and turned to leave when I heard a squeal coming from his bedroom. A very feminine squeal. Unless someone was squeezing his sac extra tight, I doubted it was Jesse from whence that sound emanated.

I approached his bedroom and the sound of rapidly moving bed springs became more audible. The door was cracked open just a smidge so I peeked in…

No wonder Mia hadn't been in class. She was busy letting Jesse be in her. Out of the shock I felt I leaned against the door for support without thinking and it swung open. The springs stopped moving. The air stilled. No one breathed for a moment. I looked at Jesse with Mia wrapped around him like a koala bear on a limb; Mia looked at Jesse in horror, and Jesse looked between the two of us with a clear look that screamed "oh, shit!"

Just then, Adrian burst into the front door and said, "Rose, you got a call. I think it was…Rose? Rose! Are you okay?"

Adrian rushed up to me and looked into the room. He stilled when he saw the scene before him for just a second. When that second was up, all he said was, "You're mine, Zelkos!"

Mia hopped off at the speed of light and quickly gathered all of her clothing while Adrian rushed at Jesse like a bull seeing red.

"Adrian, stop."

He didn't hear me.

"I said stop, Adrian!" I yelled.

He froze, holding Jesse by the top of his head with one hand, and the other hand ready to swing. He looked at me with rage for what they had done and confusion at my request.

"Let's go. We have nothing left to do here," I said and turned on my heel.

I knew Adrian would follow, if only out of confusion and concern for me. I got into his car, and it was almost like she could feel the tension in the atmosphere when Adrian got in, because Lissa awoke. She looked between Adrian and me and instantly looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

It was almost like that one question was operative phrase to garner a reaction from me because I suddenly roared with rage and slammed my fist through the passenger seat window. Glass rained down at me and cut my fist. Adrian didn't comment. He just started driving. Lissa looked at the both of us like we were crazy and quickly went into doctor mode. On the drive, she examined my hand and cleaned the wound. She said she could stitch me once we weren't on the move and had me press down a cloth with alcohol down on my hand.

When we stopped, Lissa ushered me inside and Adrian followed behind us quietly like a sentry. Lissa had not been to the penthouse in forever. She didn't feel comfortable visiting when she knew there was a chance my brother might be home. But…this was a different kind of situation, so she didn't think twice about fetching the keys from my pocket and letting us into my place.

"Rose?" I heard Christian call from his office space, sequestered by Asian style dividers.

I just looked down at my bloody hand, dripping blood onto the hardwood floor.

Lissa led me to the bathroom in my room. I felt the absence of Adrian's presence, so I assumed he went to go find my brother. She tended to my wounds and even wiped blood off my cheek. A piece of glass had cut it.

Lissa was about to start stitching me up when I heard the cocking of a gun. I finally reacted and ran out of the room to see Christian walking towards the front door with purpose. Without thinking, I hugged him from behind in restraint. I felt him falter when he realized it was me. I knew blocking the doorway would do no good and just solidify his need for vengeance. However, showing him that I needed him, which was a rarity, was more likely to stop him. I felt him try to turn around to face me, but I just pressed my face into his back. I felt him sigh in resignation, and I finally loosened my hold.

He turned around to face me and lifted my chin when I wouldn't make eye contact. He brushed the hair from my face and smeared away a few droplets of blood on my cheek.

"I _will_ kill him. Make no mistake of that," he warned as he finally hugged me.

I had time to dissuade him. I knew I could if I tried hard enough. He didn't say it and neither did I, but we were family and we loved one another. We would do anything for each other. And if I asked him, he would let this go. Even if he never wanted to.

"Thank you," I whispered.

We were quiet until I heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Am I interrupting something?"

**A/N:**** This is a disclaimer. I do not own the Vampire Academy series or any other related works of Richelle Mead's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Am I interrupting something?" an unknown voice asked.

I felt Christian tense, and before I could get a good look at whoever was talking, Christian ushered me into my room. He gave me a pointed look to stay where I was and shut the door behind me. Before he could, I saw the back of a tall, broad shouldered man who was wearing an obscenely bright scarf.

Lissa had gone back into the room at some point while I had gone to stop Christian from partaking in any murderous activity connected to my love life. She was cleaning the bloody cloth and gauze off the bathroom counter and patted it, indicating that I sit down. I gritted my teeth while she stitched me up. It was my own fault.

I couldn't cry or scream at Jesse. All I could think was that I had two options. I could either kill Jesse and Mia and go to prison for the rest of my life (or at least a very long time) or I could get out of there without a felony. I had to consider my future and think rationally, but I don't know what I would have done if Adrian hadn't portrayed the "what not to do" picture at that moment.

Lissa finished and then ushered us to my bed. We both lay down and held hands as we looked up at the glow in the dark galaxy on the ceiling. She had studied a course in astronomy as an elective at one point, so she began explaining what everything was and what the planets were made of. I let her gentle voice lull me to sleep.

When I woke up, it was seven in the evening. Lissa was softly snoring beside me, and I noticed that we had both been covered in blankets. I was getting off the bed when I felt my foot touch something other than the hardwood floor. I lifted my foot and looked over the edge of my bed to see Adrian lying there, sleeping, and looking like the poster boy for relaxation.

I scooted down the bed as quietly and gently as I could so I wouldn't rouse the other two and I left the room. The man from before was sitting with his back to me in the living room while Christian was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee.

"Want some?" he asked in a soft tone.

I nodded as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. My eyes drifted back to the bright scarf and saw the man turning back to face forward. I looked at Christian and tilted my head back to the guy, who I now realized was on a laptop, doing official looking stuff. Christian got the question, and he just sighed. He indicated that I go sit down on a couch adjacent to the one the man sat on, so I took the mug of coffee and followed his order.

When I sat down, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and leaned forward to retrieve my mug from the coffee table. I enjoyed the aroma and let the piping hot liquid scorch my mouth and throat. I set the glass down and looked up at the man just as Christian sat next to me.

The man looked so familiar. I felt like I had seen him somewhere and it was like a memory that was just out of reach. When he realized that we were both seated, he closed the laptop and placed it inside a computer bag. Then, he looked up and I just sort of knew.

"Hello, Zmey," I greeted in a serious voice.

Christian's eyes widened in shock. I guess he was planning on doing some sort of great reveal but it was the man's eyes that told me what I needed to know. Those eyes were the exact same shade as the ones I had stared at my own reflection with, and it was the eyes that everyone emphasized were the same as my father's. Realizing who he was now, I realized that our hair shades were almost identical, with the exception that mine had random streaks of dark red interspersed thanks to my mother.

He smirked at me, which was a look that Christian often sported. Yes, he was our father.

Christian focused his attention on me, while my eyes stayed unwaveringly trained on my father. This was the man who had felt such an epic love for my mother that he never stopped searching for her. He was the man behind an entire crime syndicate. And he was the other half of my genes.

"Oh, shit," I heard Lissa whisper.

I looked up at my doorway to see a messy-haired Lissa and a bleary-eyed Adrian standing in my doorway. Lissa knew who my father was and what he did, only because it had been a truth that I could not hide from her. And she now looked appropriately shocked. Adrian just looked sleepy, which led me to believe that he had already had the opportunity to make the connection. All he knew was that I had never met the man before.

"Rose, if you need anything, let me know and I'll be right over. I have to jet out and do some errands," Adrian exclaimed.

I nodded at him and silently thanked him.

Lissa stood by the door uncertainly until I calmly indicated that she could stay in my room or go. She stepped back into my room and shut the door while Adrian took off after hugging me.

I sat down again and sipped my coffee when the man finally spoke again.

"The Ivashkov kid likes you," he noted in a clinically detached voice.

"Yes," I replied shortly.

I didn't know what else to say. I had never met the man. I had minimal knowledge about him or his personality. He was a stranger that had provided me with the resources to go to school and live a comfortable life until I could handle that task on my own. I was grateful for his assistance, but as I had thought before, I really didn't know anything about him.

"I would like to discuss some business related matters with the both of you, as the last of my bloodline. Would you be comfortable with that, Rosemarie?"

"It's Rose. And I'm here already. You have my time," I acquiesced.

"I'll make it short then. You may or may not know that Christian has been working on a special project for me. Christian has expressed interest in taking over the business since he was barely a teenager. It is time to test his ability to manage an organization. Instead of going to Europe, he will begin full throttle operations here, in California, very soon. I am here to offer you a position in the organization as the family attorney. I know that you still have another semester and the bar exam during the summer, but you have impressed me with your dedication to your studies and talent.

"I understand if you would like to separate yourself from this lifestyle before things get heavy-"

"I may not like everything that is involved in this lifestyle but my brother is still a part of this mess. I will support him in what he wants provided that he acts responsibly and doesn't purposely go out to do something stupid that will get him caught. However, the reason that I chose to become an attorney is to fight injustice. Make me the offer later on in the future and it may be different but for now, I am inclined to refuse."

"Hmmm…you sound like Janine. She was always a no nonsense kind of person," he mused absently.

I gulped. I didn't know this man. I was sure that his grief was immense when it came to the loss of my mother, but it didn't mean that I wanted to share it with him. I hoped that wasn't a motivating factor for him to come to California and finally reveal himself. I knew my mother's death anniversary was a week away, but that was typically my time to be alone and contemplate things on my own. It was not a time in which I was of any use as company.

"Well, I wouldn't really know too much about that. You probably spent more time with her than I did. If you'll excuse me, I need to go study for a final I have to take tomorrow. Make yourself at home," I responded, and took my mug with me.

I went into my room and set the coffee mug down on my desk. I looked at Lissa, who was studying my face intently. I heaved a sigh and sat down next to her on the bed. She pulled me into her side and hugged me. There were no words; she just comforted me with her presence like she always had.

"So…we're going to Vegas," Lissa mentioned over a cucumber sandwich.

I had insisted that cucumber was not an appropriate meal, even if it was squished between condiments and bread. She had yet to be convinced. I think she was venturing into the world of veganism. Had being a vegetarian not been enough for her humanitarian efforts towards animals?

I made a face at her sandwich while I ate my roast beef one. "When?" I asked.

It was out of character for Lissa to want to do something like go partying. I didn't frequently go out because of school, but I'm sure it would have been another story if I weren't as dedicated to my future profession. However, Lissa avoided social settings with body odor and alcohol, so it was curious that she would suggest that we surround ourselves with it.

"Oh, you know. I was thinking we could head out on the twenty-second and stay for five days. What do you think?" she asked, trying desperately to pass off as having a nonchalant demeanor.

I looked up at her and quirked my eyebrows at her. I never had mastered the one eyebrow raise. It was so sad since it was much more effective.

"Lissa, you know I like to be alone for two or three days around my mother's death anniversary. I don't feel comfortable-"

"Hear me out before you shoot down my idea completely, Rose. It's bad enough that you're going to be sad about your mom's passing. As a concerned individual, I think it's best that we break your usual tradition. You haven't properly mourned her if you shut down and get completely depressed around the same time every year. You're not receiving any closure and it's not healthy. And what with…butt face's mess up, I really do think it would be best to release some stress and have some fun. I'm not usually an advocate of drinking, but if it will keep you out of stumbling into your annual funk, then I'm all for getting you plastered," she explained.

I gaped at her. I wanted to tell her it was a stupid plan. Who gives alcohol to a depressed person? But she was, most likely, planning on being attached at the hip with me so she would be confident that under supervision, I would be fine. I knew she was just looking out for me. She had never tried to interfere with my coping mechanisms before, which meant that she was very worried about my depressing ritual.

I thought I was fine…but maybe breaking routine wouldn't be so bad. Besides, if I was drunk, what would it hurt?

` I nibbled on my lip. I knew it was a bad idea. Plus, I would feel like a loser, spending the holidays gambling and drinking when it should be spent with my family. Speaking of family…

"What about Mom and Pop Dragomir? And Andre?" I asked.

Lissa sighed, "You are aware that I am an adult and can make my own choices, correct? Mom and dad are going on some Caribbean cruise and Andre is spending time with his girlfriend's family this year. I have an open calendar that is ear marked just for you, Rosey Posey. C'mon. Please."

I sighed in resignation. She was a cheater. She knew I always caved when she did the puppy dog eyes and pout. I would have expected some level of resistance by now, but apparently, she was just that good.

"Vegas for Christmas, it is," I accepted without enthusiasm.

It was now four days after Lissa had convinced me to go to Vegas with her. I had been packed and ready to go as of two days ago. I was bored and trying to find a way to kill time doing whatever I could. I had even…cleaned. Yep, I was officially the most bored individual on the West Coast.

I tried to keep my mind off of dark subjects like my mother's death or Jesse's betrayal with Mia, the slut.

At least I was hot on her heels academically. With just one little slip, I would be able to take her down as the top of the class. I was crossing my fingers that the next round of finals would seal her fate as a loser under the heel of my ridiculously expensive boots.

I was throwing a tennis ball in the air and catching it. I was getting into a rhythm that couldn't even be interrupted if I closed my eyes when my phone rang. Losing my concentration, the ball hit me on the cheek.

"Fuck. Ow," I moaned as I fished through my book bag for my phone.

I finally found it. It was Lissa. Hopefully, she was finally ready for me to pick her up and head to the airport. I rubbed my cheek and hoped it wouldn't bruise.

"Hey, Liss. What's up? Ready yet?" I asked. I was suddenly feeling excited for any kind of distraction.

"Um, there's something I need to tell you. I don't want to do it over the phone but…I got a call from Northwestern Memorial earlier today," she said.

"Oookay. The one you applied for in Chicago or something like that, right?"

"Yes, the one in Chicago. Well, they asked for an interview tomorrow and I sort of said I would go…"

"Oh. Well, when do you leave?" I asked, patiently.

I knew she wouldn't ever say it out loud but Northwestern Memorial was her top choice of hospital to work at. I couldn't begrudge her going. Plus, this was a five day deal. She would be there for at least three…right?

"Hehe. Well, I'm actually about to board the plane. I promise to be there on Christmas. I'll even take the red eye flight to get there extra early. But…I am really sorry that I won't be there the whole time. I feel really guilty but…well, you understand, don't you?" she mumbled guiltily.

"Oh, gawd, Lissa. Go on and don't worry about me. I'll see you on Christmas. And don't forget to call after your interview to tell me how it all went," I enthused.

I could practically hear her sigh of relief. "Thank you. I love you. And I will. I promise you'll be the first person I'll call after the interview. Fingers crossed, I'll get it. Oh, I've got to let you go now. Bye!" She hung up.

I sighed and looked at the clock. I needed to head out anyway. It looked like I would be on my own for my mother's anniversary. I bit my lip and looked at my luggage. Lissa had already paid for everything. Damn. I really wanted to skip out on this whole deal now. But I had told Lissa I would go. I sighed again and grabbed my luggage. It looked like I was going to Las Vegas by myself. At least for the first few days.

I lasted about an hour in the hotel room before I started to go stir crazy. I sighed. I was doing that a lot lately. I figured I could twiddle my fingers and get fat off of the mini bar offerings or I could actually go out, like any normal visitor in Vegas would.

I set out to fix my makeup. This was a distracting enough task. I looked at my face and forced myself to smile at my reflection. I frowned. Then, I smiled. I frowned at myself and chastised myself for being so boring.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I was out of the door and heading toward the casino downstairs. I got my chips once I was there.

Gambling had gotten me excited. I was actually in a good mood. I had lost two grand in between the wins and losses but I didn't mind too much. It could have been worse. Instead of worrying about the money, I went club hopping.

I was having at least one drink at every night club that I visited. By the time that I got to the fifth, I was feeling a little less stable on my feet.

"A shot of Grey Goose Vodka," I ordered, trying my best to hide my slight lisp.

The bartender shot me a suspicious gaze, but thankfully, didn't question me about my level of sobriety or lack thereof. I was downing a third glass when I felt my skin break out in goose bumps. Someone was watching me.

I spun around and tried to subtly investigate who was staring at me so hard. I almost missed him. He was halfway hidden in the shadows, sitting at a booth with other men and floozies. He looked like he had come alone.

I quirked my eyebrows at him as if to dare him to keep staring now that I had caught him. He didn't look away. This guy was either a total creeper or he had balls of steel. I shrugged it off and turned around to ask for another drink. I was going to down the last of the one I was drinking when I heard a soft, rumbling Russian voice in my ear.

"You shouldn't drink that. I don't think you noticed, but someone just dropped something in your drink when you looked away. It's not wise to leave your drink unattended," he chastised.

I looked up at him and gulped. His massive, towering frame was hovering over me and practically surrounding me with his height. He was wearing a tight black shirt and nicely fitting jeans. He had a random duster on, but regardless, he was sex personified. And I was intimidated…as a virgin.

"Oh, thanks for looking out," I slurred and blushed because I had slurred.

"Hmmm. Where are you staying? I'll walk you back," he offered.

I knew better than to trust strangers, but my drunk logic was, 'well, all your friends were once strangers.' Clearly, drunk me is an idiot.

**A/N:**** This is a disclaimer. I do not own the Vampire Academy series or any other related works of Richelle Mead's. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The pounding in my head was the first thing I noticed once I started to regain consciousness. I was suffering from a terrible headache that left me eyes stinging and teary. I reached my hand out to the dresser to snatch a bottle of pills when I remembered that I wasn't in my room. I was in a hotel in Vegas. That meant that my pain pills were not on the dresser. Drat.

I heard a shuffling noise and felt the bed move. I froze. There was someone in my bed. Oh, gawd. I was naked and there was someone in my bed! What the heck had I gotten myself into last night?! I was having a mental breakdown, refusing to turn around and accept reality when I heard another alarming sound. The door was being unlocked and opened.

"Rise and shine, Rose! We're going out on the- Holy crap!" Lissa yelled, probably feeling as startled as me.

I felt the person behind me sit up beside me and rest a huge hand on my back.

"Roza, who is this person in your room?" a Russian accented voice asked.

"Oh, my gawd. What are you- Why are you- Why is there a huge, naked Russian guy in bed with you, Rose?!" Lissa screeched in terror.

My blasted migraine was not making matters any better. Her voice sounded like a loud, echoing car alarm. And also, Lissa had just confirmed my fears. This Russian stranger was naked, too, so my mind was led to the only conclusion available.

"Oh, crap. I just had sex," I gasped.

"Um, Roza, perhaps we should dress and continue this conversation in a more appropriate venue," the Russian guy suggested.

"Continue- Continue the conversation? You can go now! You got what you wanted so leave," I shouted, trying to withhold the tears threatening to spill over. I still would not turn around and face reality.

"I did get what I wanted. Unfortunately for you right now, my leaving isn't very likely. I would like to spend more time getting to know my new wife," he said.

I could not have been more shocked if I had been struck by thunder at that very moment. What exactly had I done last night? Had I managed to destroy my whole life overnight? I was never letting Lissa make plans for me again!

"Wife? Oh, wow. Um…listen, Mr…?" Lissa trailed off.

"My apologies. I am Dimitri Belikov, Roza's husband," he introduced himself in a patient tone.

"Um…well, I'm Lissa. I see you've met Rose. Can you just give us a moment alone real quick? My friend doesn't seem to be all here right now," Lissa asked sweetly.

It was quiet for a few moments, and then he was gone. He closed the door to the bathroom behind him, presumably to get dressed. That seemed like a good idea. I probably needed to put some clothes on, too. Especially since this stranger and I were going to have to talk no matter what. This marriage business needed to be done with pronto.

"Your brother is going to kill me. Forget your brother! Your father…Mafioso that he is, is probably going to have me ganked!" Lissa whisper-shouted.

I snorted. "Lissa, no one is going to get offed. I will handle this and after a few legal procedures, I will be released of this stupidity. However it happened, it won't matter because it will be a nonexistent issue by the time we leave."

* * *

"No," Dimitri answered in a grave voice.

"What do you mean 'no,' you Russian oaf?" I fumed.

You would think that someone with a logical train of thought would want to erase all traces of last night. Here I go, trying to free us of a contract that I had signed while being highly intoxicated, and this idiot wouldn't go with it. Did he actually want to be trapped in this sham of a marriage?

"It means no. Marriage is an eternal commitment in my family. Once you are married, it is for life. I cannot possibly divorce you because it goes against my beliefs and desires," he responded patiently.

"Why would you marry the wrong girl, then, if marriage is a permanent thing?! Wouldn't you be more careful about that sort of thing?" I shrieked. I was getting hysterical, and if this man didn't react like a normal person soon, I was going to be pushed off of the edge.

"I was careful in selecting my bride. I was sober when we married. However, _you_ should have been more cautious in choosing a husband. You have, perhaps, chosen the one man who is obstinate enough to get away with marrying and staying married to you," he explained as if I were a child.

"Are you kidding me? You're seriously doing this? Why? Why would you choose me out of everyone in the world?" I whined, trying to bite back my emotions.

"Because…you are different," he exclaimed, as if it answered everything.

He stood from the patio chair and looked down at me. I couldn't deny that he was the most traffic-stopping worthy man I had ever laid eyes on. I couldn't even deny that despite my distress, I still found him attractive on a level that no one had ever elicited from me. But I was Rose Hathaway, a logical human being.

"Roza," he murmured, reverently, as he knelt before me, "just give this a chance. I'm not letting go and when I am determined, nothing escapes me. I'm determined to make this into a real, functioning and happy relationship. I am confident that we can get there. Just give me the chance to prove myself."

Oh, man, this guy was going to be trouble. I knew I should have been alarmed when he said the thing about nothing escaping him, but I was, ashamedly, turned on. This was a man who was willing to fight for a relationship. What had I just ended? A relationship that had shattered my trust. But he spoke in such an earnest manner.

We had chemistry. That much was obvious. But did he have what it took to maintain a relationship with me? Could he deliver on his intentions? I felt like I was making one completely asinine mistake after another. Since I was on a roll…

"You get one chance. _One._ If you screw up, it's over forever and you release me from this marriage," I bargained.

His answering smile was brilliant and well worth the compromise. I really hoped he didn't turn me into silly putty in his hands. He looked like the kind of guy who could break my heart if he got too close. I was still trying to recover from the last burn.

* * *

This had to be the most awkward dinner I had ever had to endure. Ever. Lissa sat next to me, both of us dressed formally in dresses and heels with our hair swept up. I felt ludicrous. Why couldn't I just be watching a movie with Lissa on a comfortable couch, alternating between eating cheese puffs and throwing them at the flat screen? Only I could find this much trouble with one night by myself in unfamiliar territory.

Across from us were Dimitri Belikov, my new husband and his two half-brothers, Aleksander and Maksim Sarkovsky. From what I understood, they had the same father and Dimitri was the one in charge of the family business. When I asked what it was, he said he would explain in more detail at a later time. I simply rolled my eyes. I just hoped he didn't think that women were dimwitted creatures that couldn't handle a conversation about business. If I hadn't chosen to be an attorney, I would've gone the route of business. I knew enough to handle a conversation just fine, thanks to growing up with Christian, who handled a lot of Zmey's business related matters, himself.

Aleksander and Maksim were very respectful, almost as if it were a business dinner instead of meeting their brother's new wife. Lissa seemed to be loosening them up with her charismatic nature, and as they continued to drink wine, they seemed to become more relaxed. I simply smiled as I listened to Lissa work her magic like she always did. _Another one bites the dust._

Suddenly, an odd beeping sound started going off in one of their pockets. The younger one, Maksim excused himself and went off to a corner to speak to whoever had been calling him. He was facing away from us, so I was left in the dark about who would be calling him after eight. I shrugged it off.

I felt my phone vibrate in my clutch, at my side, causing me to jump, startled.

I looked up and frowned. "Excuse me. I need to answer this," I explained.

I opened my clutch and saw an unknown number. Sometimes, some of Christian's contacts would call me if they couldn't get ahold of him, but it was very rare. I answered as I went to stand in a secluded area.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rosemarie, you need to return to California immediately," Zmey replied in a strained voice.

"What's going on?" I asked, suddenly on high alert. I scanned the area inconspicuously to assure myself that I wasn't being followed. I caught sight of someone trying to hide behind a menu. But I had a trained eye, thanks to growing up in a world where the possibility of danger reaching me was always there. The man had concealed his gun very well. But I was really good.

"I'm sure you know who Viktor Dashkov is. He's having you followed. Go straight to the private airport Christian mentioned before. Don't wait; do it now. Don't pick up any of your stuff at the hotel room. I'll handle it. Do you understand?"

"Completely," I responded, going into survival mode. I needed to get away from Dimitri, but had to snatch Lissa away with me. I was so tense, but I had to appear unaffected.

"A woman named Sonya will meet you at the front door. She has red hair and green eyes. She'll show you a molijna mark to confirm her identity. She'll take your friend and you to the airport and travel back with you," he concluded, hanging up.

I forced myself to appear completely calm. I texted Lissa a short message: _We're being followed. Let's go. Act natural and everything will be fine._

I saw her look at her phone subtly from under the table, so as not to appear rude in front of our dining companions. She tensed infinitesimally, but quickly recovered.

I arrived at the table and all three men were eyeing me with hard stares, each conveying something different. Aleksander's eyes expressed suspicion, while Maksim seemed incredulous. Dimitri, though, was unreadable. Maybe I was being paranoid, but it almost felt like the phone call Maksim had answered before was about me. Why else would their attitudes towards me change so fast?

Well, whatever it was that had occurred, it was only against me, because with Lissa, they acted natural. I hoped their heads didn't blow up with whatever thoughts they were having because, if their stares were anything to go by, whatever they had heard was serious. And it made me curious as to who Dimitri was. But right now, I needed to get to safety.

"Please excuse Lissa and me. We need to take care of some business. I know it's terribly rude to do this, but we have to get going," I said in a polite manner.

"Sit, Rose," Dimitri ordered in a grave voice.

I glared at him. He did not just command me, did he?

"I think you're forgetting something here, Comrade. I'm not a dog, and I said I need to go. Make sure you don't squander your chance; that is, if you still want it," I added.

Lissa stood and excused herself politely. I saw the man getting ready to reach for his gun. No doubt, he was going to try to coerce us into following him in an attempt to subtly kidnap me. Or us. And Lissa didn't deserve this. I wasn't letting this happen. I reached for my sleeve, where I kept a thin blade for emergency situations, as instructed by Christian.

I slipped it into my hand, and I'm sure the man caught sight of it because he hesitated. His hesitation was all I needed. I knocked a glass of water on his lap, causing him to jump and bring attention to himself. We passed him.

I saw the woman with red hair. She was facing the door. We stopped behind her, and I saw her face in the reflection of the glass doors. She had almost feline pupils and green eyes. Her hair was pulled back and she swept it aside, still without turning to face us, revealing the molijna mark, the sign of my father's "business associates." She started walking, and we followed in silence.

We slipped into the back while she got in the front seat of car directly in front of the doors. I wasn't quite sure how she managed that since it was an extremely busy, high end restaurant, but I'm sure you didn't work with my father without having your set of useful skills.

She handed me a gun before she sped out of the restaurant property and onto the streets. I made sure to count the shots and cocked the gun. Lissa had been coached on what to do if a situation ever arose like this. It was only after another close encounter when we were seventeen, but it was effective now. She was balled into the part where a person's feet went, with her arms covering her head. I could hear her controlling her breathing forcefully.

A shot whizzed by my face, close enough for me to feel the wind caused by the passing bullet close to my ear. I quickly located the people following us in a white car. I crept along the seat, lowering the window. I waited a few seconds to make sure no one would get in the way, and I shot the two front tires out in two successive shots. At the speed they were moving, the tires began to quickly deflate.

I knew that there were most likely more people following though, so I stayed down low.

"Shit. We're going to have to go to your father's building. The private airport is surrounded," Sonya spat out.

I nodded and raised my head to survey the situation when I saw Dimitri in a vehicle following us. When he saw me staring at him, he lifted something up. The case was the giveaway. It was my phone. I must have dropped it at some point. And he had probably just seen me firing at a vehicle. Shit balls.

I was staring at him when his eyes widened. I saw him form my name with his mouth and suddenly, the vehicle I was in jolted to the side as another crashed straight into the side I was closest to. I flew sideways, causing my head to smack my head roughly with the closed window on the other side. I was surprised the window didn't break. I slumped down onto the seat, somehow managing to not hit Lissa.

"Are you okay, Liss?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"I'm fine," she answered in a strained voice, "just don't fall asleep. You may have gotten a concussion. I want to check you out before you do anything else."

I felt like the world was spinning. I knew that she was telling me not to pass out or fall asleep, but I had a tenuous grasp on consciousness. We heard shots coming from a nearby vehicle. I felt like I was zoning in and out. I saw Sonya yelling at someone as the door closest to my head opened. Lissa was yelling back at her, and when I slumped back, without the support of the car door, I was caught. I looked up and saw Dimitri.

It was like a weird montage of images. I felt Dimitri sweep me into his arms. Something hot was trickling down my face. There were more gunshots. Lissa was next to me in Dimitri's vehicle. Sonya was yelling again. I wanted to throw my shoe at her again. Now that I thought about it, I was only wearing one heel right now. Lissa was poking at my head, doing weird doctor things to it.

I knew the second we got to my father's building. We stopped at the back of the building and there were bodyguard types at the door. They opened the back doors. The smell of cigarettes clung to the air and alcohol was the second most prominent smell. They led us to a staircase, surrounding us from all angles as Dimitri continued to carry me.

Once we were all on the helicopter and strapped in, Lissa started barking orders at Dimitri. I was starting to lose a fighting battle with my eyelids. They kept closing, and I kept telling them not to. But I was so tired. Maybe if I closed my eyes for a little bit, it would be okay…

* * *

**A/N:**** This is a disclaimer. I do not own the Vampire Academy series or any other related works of Richelle Mead's. **


End file.
